youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CoryxKenshin
Cory DeVante Williams (born on ), also known by his YouTube username, CoryxKenshin, is an American internet personality, video game commentator, and charity fundraiser. He mostly raps in every video. Some refer to him as the "best samurai". He is currently based in Farmington Hills, Michigan. Cory's YouTube channel currently has 2.8 million subscribers and 1.1 billion video views. Cory is a let's player, and many Let's Players on YouTube doesn't get a lot of active Subscribers. But due to Cory's personality and his edits in his videos, he is able to get a very good active fan base on his channel. Youtube Friends and Collaborators #BangBangBrandon #POiiSED #Are U Super Cereal #Cooper G&V #DashieGames #runJDRurunJDRun #TearofGrace #XxTwistedFalconXx #Kubz Scouts #Hentai Dude #YuB Best Series *'Yandere Simulator - '''Follow Ayano Aishi as she tries to get Senpai's attention while eliminating her rivals. By Yandere Dev. *'Kindergarten - A child tries to survive his twisted kindergarten class. By Con Man Games and Smash Games. *'''Cooking with Kenshin - A cooking show by Cory, often including him cooking generic food entrees, getting suggestions from fans. * 'Injustice 2 - '''By DC Comics and NetherRealm Studios, creator of MKX. *'Emily wants to play 1 and too ' A horror game where you deliver pizza to a house and dolls attack til 6am *'Duck Season '- By STRESSLEVELZERO, Inc. *'Mortal Kombat X - 'By NetherRealm Studios *'Geometry Dash - 'By Robtop Studios *'FNAF-'By Scott Cawthon *'DETROIT: Become Human - ' In the year 2038, androids are constantly going rogue and becoming deviant. You decide the future of androids by controlling Conner (Detective), Markus (Revolution Leader), and Kara (Momma Android) through a complex story-driven game by Quantic Dream. *'Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning - ''' You’re friend has left seven notebooks at school but can’t get them because he is in an eating contest but professor Baldi won’t let you grab them and go he gives you trivia but if you get one wrong he gets angry in a way that people would not like to see good luck! About Cory’s first video was in 2009 called girls in particular after That video Cory wanted to specialize in Comedy/Skits but stopped to do gaming. Cory specializes in Let's Play gameplay commentary videos and indie games, commonly of survival horror and action video games. As of October 5th, 2015, CoryxKenshin has gotten verified on his YouTube, thanks to fellow YouTuber TwistedFalcon . As of July 2nd, 2016, CoryxKenshin has reached 700,000 subscribers and as of August 27th, 2016, Cory has attained 800,000 subscribers. October 8th, 2016, Cory reached a total of 900,000 subscribers, with an average 500 thousand views per video. On November 19th, 2016, Cory reached one million subscribers. On September 21st, 2017, he reached 2 million subscribers. CoryxKenshin is also known for his lack of uploads, however in his video posted on July 3rd, 2017 named " My Final Return To Youtube ", he stated that he will not continue taking long breaks and will upload daily when possible, however, on January 16th, 2018, he had taken a 3/4 month break. On May 20th, he had a livestream talking about his return. History Cory first joined YouTube on April 26, 2009, creating a channel under the username "CoryxKenshin". Cory's first horror game ever played was a survival horror game called " White Finger ". His first game series was a 1994 sports game called " Super Punch Out!! " CoryxKenshin appeared in several gaming festivals such as Comic-Con International and PAX East. During PAX East, he met famous YouTubers such as Muyskerm, Yamimash, LordMinion777, and Jacksepticeye. He is now close friends with the four. Cory is also known to play horror games such as " Dead Realm " with fellow YouTuber " Poiised " Personal Life Though not much is known about Williams' personal life, He was born in a hospital in Ann Arbor, Michigan and is still making his career there. He has a brother named Anthony, who appeared in an FNaF 2 video. Anthony is 12 (Currently 15) years old. Originally, he went to college but later dropped out to pursue his YouTube career. Williams has made it clear that he is a Christian, adding verses at the end of most of his videos and referencing God in some videos. As of April 25, 2017, we found out that Cory has Ectodermal Dysplasia. We discovered this in the video labeled, "Ectodermal Dysplasia (We need to talk.) WATCH TO END". Has a pet dog named Samson the Savage also known as "Sam" joined the Samurai Community May 3rd, 2016. According to Cory this is his first pet he has own. Quotes *"Y'all don't want these problems!" *"Sucka, who you think you talkin' to?" *"Cuz my name is Cory Kenshin!" *"Let's get it!" *"Come catch this work sucka!" (Subnautica) *"AnkleBreaker don't fail me now!" *"What they throw, low cee blow?" (From COD:BOD) *Yo look at that one hun harchoo... what?" (From Happy Wheels Episode 12) *"Freak you think you thought?" *"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, he was black and you never knew. Spider-Man, Spider-Man, his name was Cory and he had a afro. Look out, 'cause here comes-a Spider-Man." (Happy Wheels) *“LET ME TELL YOU SUUUM” *"LET'S GOOO!!" (CoryxKenshin's victory cheer) *"Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to S-S-S-S-SAMURAI slice that like button. Subscribe today to join the samurai. and until next time my brothers and sisters." (Outro) *"GET YO ANKLES BROKE!!!" (Ao Oni) *"Shut up. Cory Kenshin." (Getting Over it) *"You still freakin talkin. Cory Kenshin." (Getting Over It) *”Catch this work!” *"BAT MAN? MORE LIKE BLACK MAN!" (Batman: The Telltale Series) *"I AM YOUR KING!" (DETROIT: Become Human) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views